Of Desktops and Louboutins
by Jenye
Summary: Who knew writing an English paper could be so appealing?


**Author's Note: **Just a fun little one-shot. Completely AU - just how high school _should_ have went in GG land. Once again, no beta so all mistakes are mine and this is rated M for a **VERY** sMutty reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Completely AU. Who knew writing an English paper could be so exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Desktops and Louboutins<strong>

When the door to the loft slammed shut, Dan didn't even flinch. It was the weekend after all and his family home became more like a motel as its residents went their own separate ways to return whenever the mood struck them. He probably wouldn't even be home if it wasn't the Sunday night before his Advanced Literature paper was due on _Macbeth_. He sneered at the thought; _Macbeth_? Wasn't this supposed to be an advanced class and the most original piece of work the teacher could come up with Macbeth? Sure, it was a great piece of literature, Dan would never curse a great, but he thought that this class was going to be filled with obscure literature that he could actually read for the first time not the same old stories that teachers had been feeding him since middle school. Sure, now he was older and could understand it better but it was still the same old story.

Dan leaned forward to proof read the paragraph he had just written, mumbling the content to himself. Just because he thought that assignment was less than "advanced" didn't mean he was going to do less than his best. Literature and writing were his calling and he had made it his personal mission to make sure everyone else knew it as well. He was so engulfed in his assignment that he almost forgot that someone had actually come through the door until he heard the all too familiar click of expensive heels against the worn hardwood of the loft. His heart nearly came into his throat at the mere sound and he couldn't help the way his breath quickened as he looked up to the doorframe where she now came to a stop.

She looked nothing less than tasteful as she stood there in her black trench coat that reached just above her knee. Her stockings were near sheer and ran up above where her trench coat blocked his vision. Her shoes were casual by her standards, but to most they were anything but. The platform made her short frame taller, but still at least a head shorter than him. The red sole spoke of the expense, but to her it was simply a Sunday kind of shoe; nothing to get excited about. He'd never admit it, but that was part of her appeal. Her arms were crossed loosely in front of her as she leaned against the doorframe just looking at him for a moment. He suddenly felt under dressed in his own home as he leaned against the old desk, resting his elbows on the worn top. His eyes were drawn up her gorgeous legs, to her covered frame, to her perfectly red lips that made the most gorgeous contrast against her porcelain complexion.

The smirk that crossed her features was mesmerizing and he was beyond trying to hid his infatuation with it and her – at least when they were in settings such as these. When they were alone pretenses were gone and they both knew it. The words didn't need to be spoken, but it had become more than a game to both of them. She looked around the room for a moment, taking in all the books on the shelves like she'd never seen them before. Her eyes finally met his again and she spoke as though she was talking about the weather with an old friend.

"Serena and I had brunch today," She pushed herself from the door frame, reaching up slowly to pull each of the fingers on her leather gloved hand, "She mentioned something about you having to be locked away all day working on an AP writing assignment."

His eyes tried to remain on her face, but he couldn't help but glance at the way her small fingers worked the leather gloves until they were off her hands and tossed onto a nearby leather chair. He wanted to speak, say something witty, but he found that his throat was dry as he watched her undo the gold buttons on her trench coat. The material began to grow slack around her frame as her eyes burned into his. She took several steps toward him, walking around the side of the desk. He leaned back in his chair, looking up at her with a look of unspoken affection and need. His arms rested against the chair, nearly gripping the edges to keep from reaching out to her.

"She also kept going on and on about how you have been rather distant," She leaned against the edge, letting her legs cross at the ankles. She looked down at him, her trench coat buttoned only in the middle to keep his vision closed off to what was underneath the piece of clothing he was growing to hate, "What happened to trying to be friends with your ex, Humphrey? You're not still hung up on dear S, are you?"

Now it was her turn to smirk as he looked up at her, turning on the swivel in his chair to face her directly. He leaned forward slightly and he had to crane his neck up even more to look at her, "Hung up? Oh no, not at all. We are friends, but I've been a bit…busy lately."

She looked around once again, feigning innocence, "Busy? It doesn't look like you're too busy. I mean, unless you're become a complete bookworm."

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be in contact with her. She was growing into an addiction for him and he wasn't sure he hated the idea. He reached out as he stood up to stand against her, letting his arms drape easily around her waist. She immediately lost the coy look on her face and her eyes grew dark with desire. He looked down at her with the same dark expression and she nearly lost her balance when her knees went weak. He leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. It had been too long since his lips were against hers and he was beginning to think he was going to starve without the contact he had long ago begun to crave.

She quickly responded by pushing herself against him and having her arms wrap around his back, digging her nails into the material of the t-shirt he wore. She needed him just as much as he needed her, but those words were never spoken from either party. No, this wasn't even supposed to happen. After the first night they both swore they were drunk and hurt. They said it was a drunken mistake and no one needed to know about it. They had both dealt with brutal break-ups, but that had been nearly seven months ago and the longest they had gone without having each other was a week. The quick, lust-filled hook-ups moved to drawn-out, wonderfully torturous moments. The wordless hurried after moments went to both of them heading in their separate directions as soon as possible to actually lingering for hours lost in conversation. Their neutral location meet-ups grew to meeting at each other's homes when no one was home or even on a desperate occasion meeting somewhere in their mutual high school. They were excellent together – in every way, but neither of them was going to admit to that.

She found her hands searching for more, needing to have direct contact with his heated flesh. She let her fingers slip beneath the hem of his shirt and touch the defined muscles of his chest. She gasped as his lips moved from her mouth to draw a moist line down her jaw and onto the sensitive skin of her neck. Her head tilted back, letting her brunette curls hang loss behind her. She gripped tightly to his biceps as he reached to undo the last offending button holding her coat together. Finally when the material was removed he nearly came undo at what was – or was not –beneath it. He had to take a step back to fully appreciate the view in front of him.

There she stood, coat sliding to the floor easily, wearing nothing but a pale pink lace demi bra that did amazing things to her petite breasts. Her panties and garter belt matched perfectly. Her heels only added to her innocent, yet dangerous image. He knew he looked stunned, but she had never come to him so _prepared_ for their escapades. She looked like perfection and her curves nearly called to him as he tried to find the words to express just how beautiful she was to him. Her smile was approving and she loved that the mere presence of her made him come undone.

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it," She quoted _Macbeth_ fluently as she leaned against the desk, waiting for him to come to his senses enough to reach for her again. Of course, she knew that if he didn't step into action soon enough she was going to have to step up and make her own move.

He stepped forward, closing the space easily, grabbing at her now bare waist as his lips met hers in a hungry kiss. He spoke against her lips as they tried to catch their breath between their need and want for one another.

"You are going to be the death of me, Blair."

He easily picked her up and placed her atop of his desk, leaning her back so that she lay across the width of it. She looked absolutely gorgeous as she looked up at him with such a deep desire etched in her eyes. He quickly ride himself of his t-shirt and leaned atop her to kiss her beautiful exposed collarbone before moving down to nip at the flesh of her breasts that was available atop the coverage of her bra. Her hands tangled in his hair as her head fell back in pleasure. His hands explored the creamy flesh of her thighs before undoing the buckles of her garter belt. He moved his lips to drop down past her cleavage and kiss a line from her bellybutton to just above her panties. She moaned and cried out his name as he made easy work of removing both of her heels and then her stockings.

His original plan had been to leave the heels and stockings on, but when he saw the look of passion, need, and desire in her eyes he knew he wanted her with absolutely nothing restricting him from her. Her noises only increased as he reached higher and higher up her thighs. His lips taking extra care to be extremely gentle against the sensitive flesh. He made a slow journey back up her body to catch his mouth with hers; their kiss becoming instantly full of passion as she wrapped her legs around his hips in a possessive manner. Her arms snacked around him as he pulled her back until a sitting position to remove her bra. The garment was tossed aside and forgotten like the rest of her attire, leaving her in nothing more than her panties.

When she looked up at him he nearly stopped breathing. Their actions had been so frenzied, but the look she was giving him now spoke of nothing but time. He slowly reached up and rested his hands against her cheeks, pulling her into a much slower, but still passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around him again, letting him step between her spread legs as he kissed her with every emotion he had in him. She returned the emotions tenfold and ran her hands down his chest to begin to undo the button of his jeans. As she worked at his jeans her lips pulled away to drop kisses on the top of his chest. Finally she was able to push the article of clothing down his strong thighs, his boxers following as he stepped out of them. Even that short moment where he lost contact with her was torture and he quickly found himself back in his position between her legs, kissing the lips he was so addicted to.

His hands trailed down her sides, making her shiver in his arms, and stopped at the hem of her panties as she leaned her weight against her hands so that he could remove them easily. He was brought back to one of their first times together; there had been no time for thoughts or emotions just lust and the need for contact, but tonight was different – like they all had been lately. She looked up at him with a content, desiring smile as he stepped closer to her.

His eyes never left her as he entered her in one swift movement, pausing to let her adjust and to simply feel the complete feeling that came over him when he was with her. She pulled him closer still as she let her lips find his in another passionate, emotional kiss. Her hips bucked against him as he leaned her back slightly on the desk, one of her hands holding her up with the other held onto him. She needed him closer still and he knew the feeling. He didn't think he could ever get close enough to her.

It was only in heated, passionate moments like these that they revealed their true feelings for one another. Hers would come out in a moaning confession while his were whispered promises of everything she was to him. They were only seniors in high school – they weren't supposed to be this completely and madly into someone especially not with each other, but there they were. Neither of them had thought or expected things to get this way, but secretly both of them hoped it would never end.

Blair's breathing was the first to alter as she neared the edge. Dan leaned his forehead against hers as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She cried out his name as she went over the edge and Dan was only a moment away as he confessed nothing but love and adoration for the woman in front of him. Their skin was slick against the other and Blair let her lips linger against his as she came down from her beautiful high. His hands slid down her back, resting just behind her as he continued to lean against her. Neither of them wanted to break their passionate contact.

Instead of allowing it to happen right away, Blair was the first to deepen the kiss and Dan didn't dare fight against her.

* * *

><p>She noticed him before she let on that she had. Her heart raced, but her demeanor stayed the same. She was standing at her locker, gathering her books for first period, when he started making his way down her direction of the hall.<p>

Dan walked into school with a mission this morning. He had something very important to return to a certain someone. When he spotted her at her locker he couldn't help, but smile. She looked beautiful as always, but not as beautiful as she had in the wee hours of the morning wrapped up in nothing but the blankets of his bed.

When he reached her in leaned in for the briefest of moments to stick something into her hand, whispering in her ear, "You forgot these last night."

With that he headed down the hall and didn't even look back. Blair hardly had time to stick the panties in her bag before Serena was standing next to her, both of them looking down in Dan's direction.

"What did he want?" Serena asked, sounding only slightly jealous.

Blair looked at her with a shrug, "That stupid _Macbeth_ paper. Apparently we were both up way late working on it last night. Come on, lets get to class."

She shut her locker door, following to catch up with Serena as she headed down the hall. Fortunately she hadn't reached her when she went to read the text message she had just received because the smile on her face would have been hard to explain.

_Boys' locker room, forth period._

Dan Humphrey was going to be the death of her and she couldn't think of a better way to go.


End file.
